


Going on a Road Trip!

by queenditto



Series: Hannah Drabbles [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, OC, Ocean, Road Trips, Shinoh-chihou | Sinnoh, Waiting, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenditto/pseuds/queenditto
Summary: Hannah is impatient to travel across Sinnoh to visit her Daddy.
Series: Hannah Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524785
Kudos: 1





	Going on a Road Trip!

Hannah munched on a pack of Shuppet Sticks as she sat in the car, waiting for her nanny to finish packing up. Her leg bounced and she itched to drive the car herself. 

It was all so exciting! Her Daddy had called last night to tell them they were taking an impromptu trip to Canalave City where they would ride a boat in the ocean. 

She had never seen the ocean before! What kind of Pokemon swam in the ocean? She hoped she would find some Staryu or maybe a swarm of Finneon. Ooh she couldn't wait to get going!


End file.
